


Probably Nothing

by ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Background Relationships, Christine the Angel™, F/F, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heelies, Heyo none of them are str8, If you want blushing Jeremy and Michael gross laughing stop heere, Like cinnabun, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Not sure where this is gonna go but it's going Somewhere, Oh Jeremy, Post-Squip, This fic is basically crack lol, emotionally challenged Jeremy, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay/pseuds/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay
Summary: Jeremy starts thinking about Michael in a certain way.





	1. Chapter 1

   "Jeremy you're not gonna fucking believe this" Michael said as Jeremy looked up, expecting his friend to be rolling rather than viciously stomping his way over to the table. "Dude, what happened to your heelies"

   "That's what I'm talking about! The school made me take the wheels out because they were a 'danger to other students'" Michael quoted angrily.  


   "Wow, you run over other people's feet on five occasions and it's almost like you're a hazard" Jeremy said sarcastically. Michael only nodded in response and dropped his chin to the table hard enough for it to rattle slightly. "Now how am I supposed to get around?"

   "Maybe walk through the halls like everyone else?" Michael gasped suddenly, looking at Jeremy as if that was possibly the worst idea ever "I will not submit to being basic, there's only so much I can let them take. I nearly died walking Jeremy, this would never happen with my heelies."

   Jeremy tried to nod sympathetically for Michael's sake, but took one look at his pout and a giggle rose from his throat instead which turned into snorting laughter Jeremy tried to cover with his hand. Michael, understandably, flipped him off.

"If I get you 7/11 sushi after school will you stop moping around?"

"It's possible that I might."

   And well, if Michael had the biggest grin on in that moment simply because of the promise of free food, that wasn't really outside of what was normal. What _was_ abnormal, however, was how that simple thing made Jeremy's heart beat a little faster.


	2. Bob Marley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (P1) Michael: Blaze it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's see where this goes

****

**(P1) Michael:** Blaze it  


**(P2) Jerm:** why must you always text me that at 4:20 AM every single day

**(P1) Michael:** uh, because it's what Bob Marley would want and Bob Marley is God?

**(P2) Jerm:** what do Bob Marley and God even have in common

**(P1) Michael:** an o in the middle of their first name, known by all, being God,

**(P2) Jerm:** ok I should've expected that last reason from you

**(P2) Jerm:** and you're kind of implying that God has a last name so what is it

**(P1) Michael:** it's Marley ofc

**(P2) Jerm:**

**(P2) Jerm:** I hate you

**(P1) Michael:** it's bad to lie

**(P2) Jerm:** ok fine I love you

**(P1) Michael:** oh reeeeeeaaaally

**(P2) Jerm:** sure

**(P1) Michael:** for what reason

**(P2) Jerm:** you're pretty good at video games

**(P1) Michael:** oh woW

**(P1) Michael:** and here I thought you loved me for my heart

**(P2) Jerm:** yeah your heart patch is pretty cool too I guess

**(P1) Michael:** I Hate You

**(P2) Jerm:** ...didnt you say something about lying?

**(P1) Michael:** No fucjk you

**(P2) Jerm:** lol :)


	3. It's not illegal if you don't get caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a plan to wear his heelies again and Jeremy gazes for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should just rename this fic 'Michael's smile is why Jeremy Heere isnt straight'

 

   "Michael, that's _illegal_ " Jeremy hissed quietly, no actual malice in his voice and checking to make sure the teacher didn't see them talking. "Okay, I understand that murder is slightly drastic, but there's no way they haven't told the security guard that I can't use my heelies and in case you haven't noticed, I don't have the muscle to beat a guard. I can't just roll through the halls unnoticed with them! So obviously the solution is to poison the coffee." He struggled to hold back his laughter as he'd said it, trying to keep his volume low along with Jeremy. "I just have to bring in a bottle of rubbing alcohol–"

   "Rubbing alcohol?" Michael somehow managed not to burst into laughter, but really, his expression was enough. Or maybe too much considering Jeremy could never manage to tear his eyes away any time he smiled lately for some reason. Michael didn't really have one of those casual smiles without showing any teeth, hell he even managed to show some teeth when he grinned, so maybe it was understandable that he was staring. Probably.

   "Hey, Jeremy, you're kinda zoning out there. Is It acting up again?" Michael knocked twice on the side of his head gently so he'd know what he was referring to. That still didn't stop Jeremy from looking confused for a second before he understood. "Oh! No, not really. I just wasn't focused there." Michael still looked at Jeremy, somewhat worried but still staring like Jeremy had been doing to him earlier.

   There was no way Michael couldn't notice his face heating up. He knows of course Michael cares if It Who Shall Not Be Named was bugging him more than usual, but every time Jeremy's reminded of that it's. It's just nice.

   "I believe you. But if it ever is you know you can tell me." He continues to stare at Jeremy for a second more, then his face immediately softens. "So anyway, if I'm going to be poisoning the guard I can just suffer through the rest of the day then bring my heelies in the next."

" _Oh my God._ "

 


	4. Hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Christine talk and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I had to add our girl Christine into this. And Jenna is heere too

 

   "Jeremy! Hi!! " Christine said excitedly through the phone, he could practically imagine her bouncing already when they were only five seconds into their call. And, knowing her, she probably was.

   "Hey Christine, what's up?" She was talking to someone on the other end for a second then returned and laughed. "Oh, Jenna's just over my house for our weekly at home spa session!" Her voice switched into a very excited whisper "She's painting my nails right now! They're neon green!" Christine squealed and Jenna finally spoke up "She painted mine aquamarine because she wanted them to rhyme"

   They both laughed, at what Jeremy didn't know. But you didn't just hear Christine Canigula laugh and not laugh along, so that's what Jeremy did. "So, what's up with you? Got any plans today?" Christine asked.  
"Umm, nothing much. Michael's coming over later to play video games I guess." Jeremy shrugged. Which was, kind of pointless now that he thinks about it since only he can tell that he did. Christine gasps. "You guys have a weekly thing too??"

"It's kinda more of a daily thing."

"I didn't realize you guys were so close!"

   "Huh, yeah." Jeremy hadn't really realized they were either. Even when Michael was his only friend he hadn't noticed that most of their time was spent with eachother or talking to each other. "We really are I guess."

   "Hm! Well, please tell Michael I said hello and I hope the both of you have a great day!" Christine chirped.

   "Same for you and Jenna" Jenna hummed aloud in response, making Christine laugh one more time before they exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

    Christine always did short phone calls, usually to check in or talk about something she thought he'd be interested in. Jeremy didn't really mind, she made up for it with enthusiasm. Plus, it's not really like Jeremy gets calls all the time, he doesn't know how to hold a long phone conversation without probably making it awkward anyway. 

   Was the amount of time he and Michael spent together unusual? Not really, he was pretty sure Jake and Rich spent more time together than they did.

   Then again he had seen them holding hands a couple days ago so that should explain it.

   Maybe he should back off of Michael a bit, at least until he stopped feeling weird around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRY PLATONIC CHRISTINE/JEREMY FROM MY COLD. DEAD. HANDS.


	5. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy I've been waiting to post this one

 

   Jeremy had never skipped out on spending the night at Michael's house, not even in sixth grade when he'd gotten a stomach bug. The only time he ever had was during the incident, so there was no way he would be able to get out of it without Michael wondering what was wrong.

   Not that he really wanted to skip out of course, it's just that he'd been feeling weird around Michael for the past few weeks. But instead of making the smart decision and staying home so he could figure out what the hell his deal was and risk Michael feeling slightly disappointed after Jeremy gave him an excuse, he told Michael he'd be there for sure.

   Why wouldn't he have? He'd left Michael alone enough before, he shouldn't have to suffer because Jeremy might be allergic to his shampoo? (It had made him dizzy the last time he'd smelled it. Honey, almonds, and something else.)

(Not that he smelled Michael's hair.)

(What is wrong with him. Jesus.)

   So he showed up. They played video games of course and ate every bag of chips in the house, and Jeremy managed to be pretty fine throughout most of it.

   Until they both got exhausted after a while and Michael belly flopped straight onto his bed rather than pulling out the air mattress for Jeremy like he usually did.

   "Michael?" Jeremy said "Where am I supposed to sleep?" Michael turned his head towards Jeremy, looking at him as if he'd forgotten to let him in on some secret. "Oh, right here" he said, raising his arm slightly and patting the other side of his bed that he wasn't entirely taking up both sides of.

   Jeremy was certain he must've seen or heard wrong. " I'm sorry where?"

   "Here" Michael said, repeating his actions. He stuttered for a second until he finally managed to speak "I can't sleep next to you" Jeremy said, trying to keep his voice steady, which of course resulted in it cracking more than what he believed might've been once. "Why not, I don't stink or anything" Michael said, shrugging.   
  
"I can't"

"Jer we've slept next to eachother before"

   "I can't!" Jeremy said, sounding embarrassed and hating that he was sweating.

   Michael huffed, turning over and sitting up slightly on his elbows to look at Jeremy. "Dude, could you save your pride for someone who's actually gonna judge you, because I have no idea where the pump for the air mattress you usually sleep on is, the couch is all the way upstairs, and if you wanna go the door is upstairs too. Do you want to go home?" He didn't sound extremely angry or upset, just sleepy and sick of Jeremy's shit.

   "...No?" Jeremy said, scratching the back of his head and feeling like he was just acting ridiculously. He stood there for a minute, which was probably a long enough time that Michael thought he was the one being strange. "You seriously don't have to Jeremy, but it's just sleeping. I'll sleep on the couch or something if you want."

   Jeremy nodded, appreciating the offer but denying it. "I'll be fine, I can't just kick you out of your own bed."

   Michael gave him a tired thumbs up, then flopped back onto the bed, almost immediately falling asleep if not for moving over to make space for Jeremy.

   So Jeremy had to take his glasses off for him or else he'd have to get another new pair, and there wasn't any explanation for why Jeremy kissed Michael's forehead when he saw how his face was smushed against the pillow. Not a single straight one came to mind.

   Ok, so, that's a kind of explanatory revelation. Also too much to think about in the middle of the night. He can handle that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the longest one lol. (I hope it's written well enough :0)


	6. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy finally confronts his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at naming chapters but whatev

 

   Jeremy falls out of the bed right after waking up because of how quickly he recalled what'd happened at the end of the night, and also his realization.

Okay. So.

What the fuck.

   He's not straight. Let's start there. No need to freak out over that. However, the liking Michael part...

He may have freaked out.

The floor isn't necessarily the best place to go into a panic, but he didn't really have control over that.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy fucking guacamole.

It should've been clear to him at first, Jesus.

   He eventually manages to calm down and drags his hand over his face. Now that he realized it it was like the feeling was digging at his chest. Moreso in a way that made him winded.

   "Jer what are you doing?" Jeremy lets out a high pitched shriek when he sees Michael look down at him from the bed. "Oh, nothing. Hanging out." He gives a special thanks to his voice for not only sounding terrified but breathless in a way that didn't completely have to do with shock.

   Michael wasn't a difficult guy to like or anything, actually the opposite. He was fun to be around, and sweet, and ridiculous, and there for Jeremy and.

   But he's his friend. Their best friends. They've been friends forever, and he shouldn't ruin that because he's just now realizing how easily Michael gets excited and how honest he is and his bed head is really really cute.

How did he ever believe he was heterosexual.

   He blinks and turns his head, realizing he'd been staring and Michael was waiting for a real answer. "I kind of fell out of the bed" Jeremy tries to be insulted when Michael laughs, he can't really manage to though and just smiles like an idiot as Michael offers him a hand up.

   "You okay?" Michael says, smiling but still sounding sincere. "Yea, I just. Fell." Michael bursts into laughter again, falling back onto the bed. Jeremy swears he tried not to look because then he'd dig himself into an even deeper hole. But he stares and continues to. "I could tell! Good thing you're okay though, we don't have any more bandages"

"That's because you prefer to put Band-Aids on to cover up the soda rather than their caps when you're high"

"Shut up!"

   And Jeremy almost forgets how hard he's inwardly panicking. It's kind of hard to completely when Michael just being there is a prevalent reminder that he is very into him.

   However, it was impossible to forget once he was at home. It was Saturday and he had nothing else to think about. _Of course_ he doesn't have any homework to do this weekend. 


	7. The Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy admits his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy look a new chap

Jeremy lasts about a week before he's too overwhelmed not to tell someone.

   "Jeremy! I'm so glad you felt comfortable telling me this" Christine says with a comforting smile, sitting on the couch calmly as a complete opposite of Jeremy who was silently screaming into a couch pillow. "I'd had a slight feeling you had feelings for Michael but I hoped you'd figure it out on your own" Jeremy quickly turned to Christine with a horrified expression "Was I that obvious?"

   Christine shrugged and had the decency to look sorry "You've been looking at him in a way that was clear how you felt, but I'm pretty much a love expert so maybe it was just clear to me" she joked, nudging Jeremy as a reassurance. Jeremy just made a noise then frowned "Why couldn't I tell sooner. I'm dumb" he dropped his face into the pillow, he was 90% sure Christine wouldn't look like she agreed but the 10% was strong enough to look away.

   "No Jeremy, you aren't dumb, sometimes it's just hard to figure out how you feel. You don't have to be hard on yourself" she patted his shoulder, convincing him to turn her way "Nobody knows everything about themself." Her comforting smile came back full force.

"You're an amazing friend" he sighed.

   Christine rolled her eyes playfully, giving Jeremy a hug. "These are just normal things a friend should do!"

   Regardless of how sweet Christine was, she still made it a point to say at some point Michael should know. She didn't say it had to be immediate which he was thankful for, but he had to agree with her. Even if he got shut down, he wouldn't push Michael and they'd probably still stay friends.

He wasn't going to ruin their relationship regardless of his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supportive friend and love expert Christine Canigula? Canon


	8. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy doesn't support illegal activity

   "Jeremy!!!" Michael says, making Jeremy jump and turn quickly toward the other. "Ye...s?" He responds. Michael hadn't been super excited at school since he'd last had his heelies, and considering the fact Rich and Jake were right behind him with matching smiles, he had to say he was a little worried.

   "Please don't say you guys killed someone, I know Chloe said she knows a place she could bury a body, but I wasn't planning on actually using–" Michael had easily been able to shut him up by just wrapping an arm around his shoulders and squeezing. "Don't fret Jer, we don't have a body to hide. But I will be able to wear my heelies now without the threat of suspension!"

Jeremy squinted, looking over all three of them. "Uh, should I ask?"

Jake shrugged, the smile never leaving his face. "Well, it turns out I'm pretty convincing"

   "So am I" Rich said with a glint in his eye. It didn't comfort Jeremy in the slightest. "Was this some kind of illegal situation I somehow wasn't dragged into or," he looked around helplessly.

   "Let's just say, my wheels have been freed," he paused to ruffle Jeremy's hair and look at him with an expression he somewhat recognized on Michael but still couldn't explain. "And you don't have to worry, we didn't do anything too illegal at the very least. Everyone and especially you wouldn't have been left out if we did."

"Gee, thanks"

   Michael wasn't quick to move his arm from around Jeremy's shoulders. He wasn't exactly complaining, but he hoped the others would just mark his completely red face up to something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'll let you know when I actually know what I'm doing. 
> 
> This'll be wrapping up soon :0


	9. Kind of update

Ok, so yanno what? I'm Not Gonna drop this fic. I'm finishing this baby if it kills me.


	10. Certainly Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT  
> (literally anyone: it took 5 years)

 

    Two days later, the weekend right after Michael was free to wear his heelies once more, Jeremy was spam-texted by Michael to 'come over! c:<!!!!!' to his house to celebrate. He was about to ask if the others would be there, because it'd make it slightly easier to confess, but he breathed, puffed his cheeks out, and mentally convinced himself that he could do it. (If it took half an hour of psyching himself up and another 30 minutes to actually type a response he deemed worthy, 'ok *thumbs up emoji*', who cares. It took time to get to this point, alright?)

    He whispers "I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man" and slightly pumps his fists on most of the walk to Michael's house, immediately stopping but not losing his courage as he reached the front door. He knocks twice, not too urgent but not uncaring and curls his hands into fists at his sides. He's a little anxious but he's as ready as he'll ever be. Michael opens the door and all Jeremy's confidence disappears along with his newfound temporary ability to not sweat.

   "Jere! Jere, Jere you're looking kind of pale there bud, need some help?" And if Jermy could actually speak in that moment he'd have probably squeaked a no and walked stiffly inside, but since he's apparently lost that ability he stands there and his mouth stretches into an even thinner line.

   It's not like he was suddenly paralyzed by Michael's looks, no seriously this time, he just suddenly turned to stone because of what he was just about to _do._ _He was just gonna walk up here and tell Michael he likes him romantically._ Is two-minutes- ago him _insane?_ The idea of it almost makes him leave his paralyzed state to just cluck cluck cluck all the way home. "Yipes you're having a panic attack, I'll be right back with a blanket and gameboy" Michael leaves for a minute then comes back with what he'd promised huddled in his arms. He tosses the blanket over Jeremy's shoulders then moves his arms as gently as possible so he could hold the gameboy. "How're you?" Jeremy is finally able to breathe in and out steadily after a moment, then grows embarrassed.

    Jeremy sits down on the porch and only really pays half attention to gameboy. "Thanks. I'm fine now, sorry" he mumbles it out, but at least he could actually make out words now. "It's okay dude. Bros before movies, or anything really" Michael shrugs. He turns to him, raising an eyebrow "Movies? We practically never watch movies" Michael shrugs whilst looking slightly sheepish, "I just wanted to rewatch Atlantis" he explains.

    Jeremy carefully turns away and nods, smiling. "Okay"

     
    Michael turns on the movie then grabs a blanket of his own, probably still wanting to be careful after Jeremy had freaked out. He tries not to focus on just how thoughtful that is and instead puts his old plan back together. It's not like he was just going to confess at the door and leave, (Chloe and Brooke shook their heads slowly at that idea) he had to do it right.

    When Michael sat down beside him, he was the one that made a first move and layed his head on his shoulder. On purpose. The back of his neck sweated a little, but he wasn't going to back down. Maybe.

    As the movie went on, they may aswell have shared a blanket, because before the movie even met the 20 minute mark they were both wrapped up together. _He can do it._  
     
    A few minutes later he starts to open his mouth but then closes it when Michael snickers at the movie.

   Then again because he stretched.

   Then again just because Michael slightly moved. The other times inbetween he was maybe kind of watching the movie because he liked it. Not at all procrastination in any sense.

    Then, finally, "Michael?"  
  
    "Hm?"

    He half chickens out "You're great you know that?" Michael bumps him with his elbow and chuckles "I might, but feel free to say so"

   Telling Michael he likes him in more than three words is still telling him. "No, I mean like you're really really great, like The Best" Jeremy's gonna have to wrap it up soon though, he already sounds like a balloon releasing air.

    "Thanks, you charmer" he grins and lets out an amused huff, then turns so Jeremy  
can hardly see half of his face like he might be embarrassed? Well, he's embarrassed too so it's _fair._  
  
"And I, like you in a kind of not friends way so-"

  "Whoa whoa fast-talking Jeremy say what?"

   He tries to say it again, but he already struggled to say it the first time, all that comes out is an ineligible noise and Jeremy just covers his definitely blotchy red face and groans. "Come on man I really didn't hear you, I'm not trying to embarrass you or anything" He only moves his hands to uncover his eyes to see if Michael was serious. He crosses his heart for Jeremy to see. "scouts honor"

    Jeremy laughs "you were never even a scout, why do you even say that"

   "You say it"

   "Because I was actually a scout!"

   "Yeah, for like a month!"

   "That's still a scout!"

   They're still shoving eachother after they finish arguing and laugh even more. Michael pokes him right in the stomach and sticks out his tongue because now he has to rewind the movie, of course Jeremy paps him on the face for sticking out his tongue. He pouts, but then just rolls his eyes and starts the movie again.

    He gasps and nudges Jeremy like he's not watching the movie too, and Jeremy suddenly says "I like you".

    Michael turns and leans over a little so he can look him straight in the eyes. "What?" It's obvious this time he'd actually heard him. "What" Jeremy replies, which sounds more like a squeak.

    "You just said- What?" They're probably wearing matching expressions right now and Jeremy's shoulders are all the way up to his ears. Michael blinks and neither of them say anything for a whole minute, it should be pretty clear by now that what he said wasn't meant in a platonic way. Jeremy sweats for far from the first time today. "Nothing?" It sounds panicked. It is panicked.

    "You said you like me" he looks wide eyed and confused, neither of which are usually a good thing. "Yeah that's  probably a thing that I said just now out of nowhere" Jeremy says, voice cracking. He could run, but knowing him he'd trip which would probably make it worse than it is so he just holds onto the blanket. It was probably too soon to say anything? Maybe now wasn't the right time? He could've lived without telling him probably, now it'll be awkward. "You like me?" Jeremy jerkily nods once, it could've gone unnoticed if Michael wasn't scrutinizing him like he is.

    He just keeps looking at him, eyes widening even more. Michael opens his mouth and Jeremy closes his eyes tight before he says anything, but he doesn't speak. Jeremy's eyes are still closed when he hears Michael turn entirely towards him and he says "I like you too" before he kisses him.

    Of course this wasn't a conventionally great kiss, Jeremy's lips were tight because he honestly didn't expect that, and Michael just kind of pushed his face on him and pulled away five seconds later, but Jeremy's eyes opened the second he pulled away and his entire body went hot. If he's ever looked entirely red, (he has) then it was nothing compared to now. Michael looked slightly shocked at his own actions and was blushing also. Both of their expressions changed into nothing but smiles. Jeremy could feel the relief flooding through him. They kissed again.

    And again. And again, and laughed between each one. Until Michael frowned like he'd just remembered something. "What's wrong?" Jeremy asks.

   "We missed most of the movie again, what if I forgot about something important that happened?" Jeremy scrunched up his face for a second in thought, tapping his chin as if he was actually thinking about it. He took the remote and paused the movie, shrugging at Michael. "It was probably nothing."

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & that's a wrap!
> 
> I'm actually kind of proud for finishing. So yea, sorry for the w8 to all who might've been waiting. Thank you every person who read this, even if you didn't like it, thank you. Especially to galaxy_burgers, m8 that meant a lot even tho you just said 'YAY'.
> 
> I wrote this going on nothing but fumes, and it's quite different from what I originally planned, but I think it's better written. I will accept being called l8 af, but I'm no quitter.
> 
> (I really enjoyed writing this, I'm satisfied with it. I love you all )
> 
> Peace!
> 
> 11/25/17: I fixed some (key word: Some) mistakes and added a Corny Ending which is much more my style. Enjoyyyy


End file.
